A tale of vendetta
by wolf200
Summary: This is based after series 2, with tension, love and lots of events that changes Maddy's and Rhydian's lives forever -maddian guaranteed, ah this is a rubbish summery, the story is is better and dramatic! T -cause you never know!
1. Chapter 1

_set after series 2, enjoy..._

The full moon conceals it's self by thick vapour. The moon like a pearl in the thick sky, it's glow lighting up the forest below, and other parts too...

A pack of hungry wolves charge at its prey, a grey medium wolf with a red tinge leads the pack acknowledging they have gone to far. A small brown wolf nudges the Alpha, and the pack begins to howl in the moonlight, the tranquil woods sway in the ferocious wind. Suddenly, fearsome barking rings in their sensitiveness ears, without hesitation the pack begin to bolt to their own territory as the enemy gets closer and closer...

(meanwhile)

Rhydian lays solemnly in the cold vulnerable tunnels that still haunt his days. His heart aches for his Alpha, Maddy. Rhydian howls desperately but no answer comes. The wolfblood rests his pounding head for yet another night of loneliness. Another night without his Maddy.

By dawn, Rhydian rouses from his light sleep, knowing he has to get ready for another day of questions and school. Rhydian leaves the Smith's decrepit cottage and sprints off into the woods, the only thing that makes him feel calm is the woods, but it still hurts Rhydian, knowing he can't run with Maddy, although he still insists he is the faster out of the two to his best human friends, Shannon and Tom. Rhydian halts by his and Maddy's tree, his eyes filling up with salty tears. Rhydian sits by it, and closes his eyes, just thinking of the good old days.

(meanwhile)

Maddy wakes up from her heavy sleep, pain stabs at her arm as last night events cripple and haunt her. Maddy stands, wobbling slightly, remembering she is still in the wild, raw meat again. Maddy strolls to Jana's cave, concern digging into her mind. Jana walks out of the cave, tears streaming down her flustered face. Maddy hugs her best friend comfortingly. They break away, looking distraught.

"I messed up Maddy." Jana cries.

"No, you didn't, none of us knew what was going to happen Jana. Don't blame yourself, Ceri isn't and that's good." Maddy softly says.

Over the last two months Jana and Maddy have become best friends, Maddy was born to rule like Jana, and they have helped each other's pain too...

"Try saying that to the rest of the pack. "

"What do you mean? I thought they like you?" Maddy responds.

"I heard them, they don't want me as an Alpha any more. I can't even do anything now." Jana splutter.

"Yes you can. You can pull yourself together and help the pack healers sort out Bryn. You are not giving up on the pack, not now and not ever." Maddy orders firmly.

"Your'e right, thanks Maddy."

Jana nods and strides off. Maddy sighs, she saunters over to a shattered looking Ceri. Maddy nods her head gravely, and ceri does the same.

"How are you Ceri?" Maddy asks maturely.

"Tired, but I don't care, I care about my cub now. "

"I'm sure he will be OK, the pack healers are talented,It is their specialty."

"But what happens if he, you know. Can you do something for me?" Ceri pleads. Maddy nods her head eagerly.

"Find my boy, your Alpha. Please get Rhydian." Ceri mutters.

Without a word, Maddy sprints off her heart filling up with joy but pain. Too many things were on in Maddy's mind, whether Rhydian would still love Maddy, or if Bryn will be OK. Her arm is excruciating and read through her school shirt but she won't worry everyone else. What if Rhydian had forgotten her?

A few hours later Maddy arrives at the derelict school panting slightly. The female wolfblood removes some leaves out of her hair and hurries off to find him. But Maddy stops in her tracks, as she sees her beautiful (?!) Alpha come bounding towards her. Rhydian stops, uncertainty rippling in the daylight.

"Maddy, I have missed you so much." Rhydian licks his dry cracked lips, as he notices her gleaming eyes, and her glimmering hair.

"Same here Rhydian. "

"I still love you." They both announce at the same time, their stupidity is making the ambiance smooth.

Maddy grins as she is enveloped in Rhydian's arms. Maddy smells his sweet scent, finding it hard to breath,, not thinking it is real. After being a part to halves are together again. Happiness fills their minds, both of the wolfbloods couldn't stop smiling. They break apart, but their gaze still fixed on each other, not being able to look hearts beating faster and faster. Their lips met, love burned within the kiss, and exploded like electricity. They entwine their fingers together and break away looking into each others eyes.

"Rhydian I've got bad news." Maddy says.

Before any questions can be asked, Maddy is greeted by the 3'ks and Jimi and Sam, all of them smirking dubiously.

"Oh look, isn't it the beast itself! Run for your lives!" Jimi badgers. Maddy growls, starting to become very angry.

"Shut up Jimi!" Rhydian fires.

"OK, but what I want to know -why did you leave Maddy?" Jimi says casually. Maddy nudges Rhydian, her head going blank.

"Maddy had to go to visit her family in Devon, Mike and Laura's -for personal reasons." Rhydian lies.

"What's that then? An exploding sewer?" Kara jokes, everyone laughs except two. All smelling the dried mud and blood.

"Where's Liam?" Maddy demands.

"We don't know, he's such a looser. Why should we care for an idiot who made us look like idiots?" Sam replies bitterly.

"Yeah." Katrina adds, everyone looks at her oddly.

"Yeah?" Maddy shakes her head, indicating for Katrina to carry on.

"What? I meant yeah, I felt like saying that!" Everyone groans, not surprised.

"Comon you lot, lets go and torment some year sevens, I hear they go to the badger club!" Jimi roars, everyone cheers, leaving Maddy and Rhydian.

"Don't worry Mads you haven't missed a lot, just some bullying, and joking, nearly killing Liam -nothing much!" Rhydian chirps, Maddy laughs dryly and looks at the dull ground.

"What's happened?" Rhydian whispers. Maddy looks at her Alpha with agony in her eyes.

"Yesterday, Bryn was attacked by another pack, we accidentally went in their territory. We don't know if he will make it." Maddy mutters. Rhydian's faces crumples, but he manages to nod.

"Which pack was it Mads?" Rhydian says in a hushed tone.

"Alrics new but old pack. He came back to Jana's pack after they started to hurt innocent people. I'm sorry." Maddy says in a hushed tone.

"Hey Maddy!" Two great voices ring in Maddys ear, the voices she thought she would never hear again. Maddy turns around to see Shannon and Tom smiling, and trying to run towards them.

"Shan, Tom!" Maddy calls. They all hug, feeling like a pack once again.

"What are you doing here?" Shannon questions, as they gather around the two wolfbloods.

"Bryn's been hurt." Rhydian whispers.

"What your little brother Bryn?" Tom says.

"Yeah." Rhydian's voice breaks. The pack goes quiet.

"We need to go to the wild again." Maddy confirms. Suddenly Jana comes rushing towards them, breathing really hard.

"Jana, what's happened?" Tom says nearly shrieking with excitement. Jana looks at everyone, bewildered.

"Nothing, I thought I could take you and Shannon to the pack whilst Maddy and Rhydian run there."

Rhydian shoves his hands in his pockets, feeling a surge of anger rippling through his veins. Maddy steps out in front, telling Rhydian to ignore Jana until he has calmed down. Rhydian grits his teeth.

"Good idea Jana. How is the pack?" Maddy asks.

"Not good, they still hate me.I heard them say that they are going to get rid of me when Bryn recovers." Jana gulps ferociously, a lump forming at the back of her sand paper like throat. Rhydian growls, anger filling him up.

"If he recovers, no thanks to you Jana!" Barks the male wolfblood.

"Good you still have energy from last night Rhydian."Maddy mocks.

"Yeah well it was a cool full moon, but now I just think of how my little brother got attacked!" Rhydian remarks. Maddy rolls her eyes.

"Bye Mads, good luck." Shannon directs her eyes towards Rhydian who is still glaring at a guilt ridden Jana.

"Yeah you'll need it." Tom adds, Maddy laughs.

"See you later OK?" Maddy smiles, her heart burning with despair.

The pack nod sadly and Maddy mouths sorry to Jana before she and her Alpha dart back to the 'frozen North'.

"Jana it's not your fault you know. Rhydian's just upset that's all." Tom soothingly says, as he rests his cold hand on her boiling shoulder.

"Right, how are we going to go to the wild, I mean we just can't walk there, it wouldn't be fair on you two." Jana exclaims.

"Ah you forget I am a genius!" Shannon says excitedly.

"No you're not, you are a new type of nerd that's all." Tom says earning a hit on the arm.

"So how do we get there then?" Jana yawns.

"The bikes of course, simple and fast." Shannon cries.

Liam watches them attentively fury swelling up in his stomach, his eye throbs after being hit by Jimi. Again, as the voice of Jimi shouting those werewolves should have eaten him - cuts him up. Liam strides out of the school, the only place where he can find answers. Liam charges towards Whitewoods lab in minutes. Liam pushes the door to be greeted by security, they step away when they see the boy, looking rather guilty. The unfortunate 15-year-old races up the gritty step, and goes further into the building. Soon he notices the two doors, separating him and the truth. Liam grins knowing he should have came here ages ago. The desolated lab is turned over for some reason, and fear strikes Liam, but he verges on. Liam opens the little lab office that he has been in countless numbers of time but this time it felt different. The stench of blood fills Liam's nose, and there she is. Rebecca Whitewood lies unconscious, a pool of thick blood next to her. The truth is stripped away from him, and numbness fills his heart. Whitewood was the only Mother figure he ever had, and now someone has taken that away from him too. Dead. A short scream puts Liam back into reality and his head perks up to see a ragged girl about his age, smothered in blood grinning maliciously.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Liam bellows, shaking uncontrollably.

"Mandy." The girl says a blank expression on her face, before darting off.

All Liam thinks is one name, that will have the truth, and he will have revenge on. One name that will always be there and how he would like to uncover the secret and show the world. One name.

Maddy Smith (two but still).


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__Sorry if it isn't good on the maddian scenes, trying to get better though..._

Rhydian perches on the rough rock, beside his 12 year old brother. Bryn lays unconscious and vulnerable, his normal colourful skin replenished with a ashen grey tinge. Silence engulfs Rhydian, as his heart breaks because of the tragedy that has occurred (Bryn dying!). Although Bryn was always in the wild, Rhydian never lost his brotherly love for Bryn, and spent most days with him during his 'wild' days, though that was mainly hunting. Maddy sits next to Rhydian in despair, tears well up in their eyes. Rhydian can't hold the tears anymore, and buries his face in Maddy's shoulder (left to be precise), Maddy wraps her arms around her Alpha, feeling his coldness and misery. Ten minutes later, Rhydian finally manages to calm down and falls asleep on Maddy's lap. Maddy soothingly strokes his tousled hair softly, as her fear for Bryn dying picks at her over and over and over and over and over again, until she can't take anymore. A timid cough diverts Maddy's attention to a tall dark haired women, who crouches down in respect, shouldn't she only do that to the Alpha of the pack? That's Jana though. The women stands before attending to Bryn's wound, in his leg.

"Hi Siwan." Maddy whispers.

"He lost alot of blood, too much I think." The women says quietly.

"Isn't there anything? No herb, plant? Anything?" Maddy bites her lip in anticipation.

"Not that I am aware of, we have tried everything here my Alpha." Siwan mutters.

"Did you just call me Alpha?" Maddy hisses, shocked.

"Yes, hasn't anyone told you? Jana will be kicked out soon, and we have chosen you to be our Alpha of the Aran and Menir like you." The women smiles, feeling this situation is quite humorous. Maddy smiles slightly, feeling rather sorry for Jana.

"Wow, that is something, no one can please them, and me!"

"Maddy, you have aided Jana since you were here, without you this pack would of fallen ages ago, two months have passed and you have made this pack more efficient, stronger and really everyone loves you. You were the tame wolf that showed us, tame wolves could change and become better wolfbloods. You turned wild and that is the most respectful thing to do in this pack." The wild wolfblood stares at her, Maddy looks at her amazed, not believing her super hearing.

"Jana was the Alpha not me I -" Maddy reasons but is interjected.

"No. She is a good wolfblood, but you are a better Alpha. Her father was too obsessed with killing your Alpha to show her a reputation and skills. Your parents told the pack that you were the leader in the tame world, is that true?"

"Yes. But Rhydian he came here and lived wild." Maddy says, knowing she can't compete with an elder.

"He didn't hunt, he didn't communicate and he just followed his mother like a lone wolf!" The women snaps. Maddy growls, aggravated how someone could insult Rhydian.

"Look I know you are trying to protect your friends, but you can't turn your back on this pack, they need you." Siwan adds. Maddy remains silent, her head i turmoil.

"Anything that can save Bryn ,Siwan, cause if there is." Maddy utters, looking so fatigued.

"Look, there is one thing, but it is rare because they aren't English. It is the Hamamelis, do you know it?" Siwan firmly confirms.

"Yeah, Mam is a herbalist, she taught us a few things about plants -too much really."

"Good." Siwan nods her head , sighing and stands. "Maddy you might want to get your arm sorted out, it looks infected." Siwan adds.

"It's fine." Maddy hurriedly replies.

"Fine, but it will get worse."

"Thanks for treating Bryn, and um telling me." Maddy smiles, ignoring the last comment.

"But do yo know what it means? You have to go to their territory, because they are domesticated wild wolfbloods. They grow many plants, and they keep massive caves. It could kill you." Siwan remarks, before exciting the small damp cave.

Ten serine minutes later, Jana , Shannon and Tom bustle into the cave, waking Rhydian up. He jumps violently, and sits in a 'normal' position again, though extremely startled. They pack silently greet each other (again) , all smirking at Rhydian, knowing they won't forget Rhydian sleeping like a 'cub' and reluctantly retreat to the having decided to take a walk.

"How is he?" Shannon asks.

"Still with us." Rhydian laughs dryly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How did the pack take it with you two humans being here then?" Maddy says, changing the subject desperately.

"Ah, that's the thing. The pack doesn't know yet." Jana replies.

"They wouldn't have to know, we could -" Shannon doesn't finish her sentence.

"Get eaten by starving, depressed, wild wolfbloods. Who will sniff us out in seconds!" Maddy and Rhydian shout in a unison. Creating small smiles on each faces.

"Come on you lot lets go and face the wolves." Jana moans.

2 minutes later, they arrive at the base of the pack, the feral wolfbloods stare at Shannon and Tom with sunken faces. Some snarling, and others shaking their head in horror. Jana leads the way, her nerves shattering in two. The wolfbloods stop cleaning, or gathering wood (hey use wood to make huts, not fire -as they can survive in cold temperatures, and they are afraid of fire!), to form a clump of wolfbloods. Aran and Menir snarl at the Stonybridge pack, who are at the front of the wild wolfblood pack that are ALL marching towards them.

"What is the meaning of this, we only eat decent meat." Aran spits.

"They aren't for eating." Jana boldly replies. People mutter to themselves, utterly confused.

"What are they for then, I'm not up for entertainment, they look quite boring." Menir retorts. The pack roar in laughter, apart from a few.

"Settle down, settle down." Jana bellows, but none takes notice. Maddy looks at Siwan forlornly, all she does is smile. The pack still laugh, thinking it is all a crazy obscene joke.

"SHUT UP!" yells Maddy. The pack instantly goes quiet, Jana's eyes widen in awe.

"Good, now you might think this is a stupid joke but Jana our Alpha and has decided to let these humans into our pack for a bit. They are loyal, and can help the pack in cooking, and cleaning. All Jana asks is for you lot to show respect, and I know these times are hard, for everyone. Our delta wolf, Bryn is ill, and meat is low. That is why Aran and Menir will be leading the hunt. So pull yourselves together cause none of us need it." Maddy orders. The pack bow in inspiration.

"Also if any of you know anything that could help these situations please speak now." Jana suggests.

"Oi Jana, look because you led our pack into that packs territory, and they declared war on us, how are you going to solve it?" A man with a long thick grey beard cried.

"We are still trying to work that out,but it is not war! As long as we don't go on their territory and annoy them then it will be fine!" Jana responds.

"Now you sound like a tame wolf, all they do is retreat!" Aran screams.

"Look, my daughter may have some tame wolf in her. But she is wise, and do you really want to start a war right now, when we are weak and a family in our care is vulnerable. If you all think that then go ahead, but it will lead us nowhere!" Alric vociferates. The ghostly silence coils around there bodies, as Jana loves her Father even more.

"Good. Now get back to what you are doing, and we will get through this!" Maddy murmurs.

The pack break apart and go to their own devices. Dan and Emma (_yeah I should of put them in earlier) _come up to Maddy and they group hug.

"Well done pet, you are going to be a brilliant Alpha." Emma assures.

"Yeah listen to your mother, you were right Maddy. You told us to come here, and now we have a second home, yeah meat could be cooked and having a wash in the lake isn't ideal, but you have saved us." Dan admits.

"I love you Mam, Dad. You taught me how to live my life."

"Yeah well, we forget sometimes. Right I need to go to help with the cleaning. Dan you need to do something too." Emma says not convincingly. They release there embrace and Maddy's parents depart, heading off into the deeper part of the packs territory.

Maddy revolves round, as Alric greets her.

"Thank you. You have been good to us. " Alric grins (for once).

"Jana has been good to me, and you. I think you helped me understand the wild better, after the whole -trying to kill us..." Maddy trails off.

"You have made me think tame wolfbloods are not so disgusting." Alric shivers.

"Dad!" Jana beckons, alric bids farewell and leaves to go to his new girlfriend or Alpha, Lottie and his daughter, Jana and step daughter Mandy.

"Come on Mads." Rhydian whispers in Maddy's ear. Maddy Smith whips round to see Rhydian beaming in the radiating sunlight. Rhydian slips his hands into Maddy's and they manage to sneak out of pack duties for the night.

"Where are we going?" Maddy asks.

"Dunno, I just thought we need a walk."

"Mads what's wrong with your arm?" Rhydian asks, fear rising in his voice.

"We got attacked that's all, it will heal by the full moon." Maddy assures.

"Yeah that is next month, hardly anytime at all!" Mocks Rhydian.

"Rhydian, I know people say it will be OK. But I mean it when I say it will be OK." Maddy says.

"I believe you, I trust you Maddy. More than anyone in my life. That's saying something, when I moved around foster home to foster home, I didn't know who to believe, I didn't even know who I was. But when I met you Mads, it all clicked into place, you were always there to help me, and if I know you like I did when you were in stoneybridge, I know you have a plan." Rhydian assumes. Maddy laughs.

"You do. Rhydian the pack want me to be Alpha. They are to kick Jana out of the pack, and I will be their leader. What am I meant to do, I want to be the leader of a pack, but not Jana's, she is my best friend and I have a pack, with you." Maddy confesses blushing at the end.

Rhydian halts and steps in front of Maddy, looking at her lovingly. Rhydian takes Maddys hands and places it on his heart, just like what Maddy did all those months ago.

"Mads, you follow your heart." Rhydian looks at his precious Alpha contently, his heart leaping over the full moon. Rhydian leans in and peck Maddy on the lips tenderly, both of then resting their foreheads together.

"But whatever happens Maddy, I will always love you, and support you. You don't have to do everything on your own you know." Rhydian mutters, Maddy and Rhydin smile.

"I don't deserve you sometimes Rhydian, I don't even know why you love me sometimes." Maddy states.

"Because you are loyal, funny, a quick thinker, and you understand Maddy. You are the only person who knows me for who I am and you care. Not once have you given up on me, and hen you were telling the wild wolfbloods what to do today, I though that's my Alpha, you are wonderful in every way." Rhydian declares.

"I think you are beautiful in every way too, and Rhydian, I want to come home. But not yet, there is something I need to do."

"Same. " Rhydian's eyes fill with withered hope. Maddy cups Rhydian's cheek (left to be precise).

"How are you coping?" Maddy asks, clearly concerned.

"OK." Rhydian looks away, torn.

"Rhydian, nothing gets past in me pack, you should know that by now." Mimics Maddy, causing Rhydian to laugh haughtily.

"Just could do with some food that's all." Rhydian lies, though it's obvious to Maddy what's wrong.

So they retreat back to the pack (it rhymed!) in seconds. By the time they get back to the pack, Jana and Aran had already left to hunt. Leaving a few pack healers and the mothers and some cubs. Though no sign of Shannon and Tom...

"Well, I don't mind sitting down..." Rhydian smiles sweetly.

"Come on then!" Maddy drags a dozy Rhydian towards her own 'luxury' cave. (I was joking Jana hasn't made any changes just yet..)

They lie down on the dry ground, concealed by the shadows, only hearing the whistling of the wind. Forgetting the pack, Bryn, everything that turns into sadness, and only feeling their love for each other. Maddy nestles her head into Rhydian's chest, and Rhydian wraps his arm (left to be precise) around Maddy waist. Maddy shuts her heavy eye lids shut, as she smiles blissfully, hearing Rhydian's steady heartbeat rise as Rhydian tenderly kisses Maddy on the forehead, love shimmering in his eyes.

"I love you Maddy." Rhydian whispers, his heart feeling like it's about to explode with love for his Alpha.

"I love ya too Rhydian orris." Maddy turns around, looking up she places her dry cracked lips on Rhydian's fireworks goes off in their pounding head. They deepen the kiss as Rhydian cups Maddy's cheek gently. They break away, only because of the desire to breathe air. Rhydian rests his flushed forehead on Maddy's grinning delightfully but softly.

"Promise me one thing Rhydian?" Maddy mumbles.

"Of course, anything." Rhydian says, captivated by Maddy's charms.

"Don't leave again." Maddy pleads, barely audible for a wolfblood.

"Never, I promise. I'll stay here for as long as it takes, I need you, I want you mads." Rhydian leans in and lustfully kisses Maddy, for what it seems like a life time.

"OI! Maddy, Rhydian! Meats out, cause you are the highest ranking you need to eat it first, come on!" Aran beckons cheerfully.

"Yeah the meat is still warm!" Menir adds.

Maddy and Rhydian reluctantly break away, as they are brought back into reality. The fatigued wolfbloods stand, Rhydian gaining a peck on the lips before Mady and Rhydian quickly leave the decrepit cave, both wolfbloods sheepishly smiling. The biggest smile the pack has ever seen from Maddy and Rhydian in a long, long while...

Little did Rhydian know, by next morning it all goes wrong. Terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhydian groggily awakens from his cold sleep. His stomach tugs at an dark emotion that has pitted in his empty stomach. Rhydian hauls himself up, stone cold (even for wolfblood standards) and shambles out of his Alphas cave. The pack have already gathered outside, looking at each other glumly, Rhydian scans the area to notice Shannon, Jana and Tom muttering to themselves, worried expressions plastered on their faces. Jana's head perks up, as she sniffs Rhydian's scent. Tom nudges Jana with extreme force, and Jana reluctantly gets up, from sitting on her frozen log,moaning and grumbling. Rhydian frowns as he approaches his pack.

"Why do I have to ask?" Jana groans, nervousness taking over.

"Because you are the Alpha." Tom hisses.

"No Maddy is - she, she always knew what to do." Jana fires, shooting Tom a harsh glare. Tom raises his hands up in defeat, making Jana grin slightly.

"What's going on?" Rhydian asks, confounded.

"Well,the thing is Rhydian someone's gone missing." Jana timidly replies.

"Yeah? Can't you use eolas and get them back?" Rhydian suggests.

"Well that's the thing, this wolfblood didn't want us to - to be followed." Jana explains, picking out her words carefully.

"Also we don't know what to do about it, because none of us are good with dealing with pressure or plan making mate." Tom gruffly adds.

"Well asks Mads, she can think of things pretty quickly, saved our lives a few times!"Rhydian cries.

Rhydian diverts his attention to Shannon, who has gone rather pale with an green tinge covering her face. The male wolfblood steps closer, to notice Shannon is shivering uncontrollably.

"Shannon? " Rhydian utters, his hands starting to feel tingling, and clammy.

"Just listen to them Rhydian." Shannon darkly mutters.

"Fine, but can someone please tell me what's going on because I am loosing my mind here!" Rhydian cries, though silence can only be heard.

WHAT IS GOING ON!" Rhydian bellows, dark veins crawling up his hands.

"Rhydian it's Maddy." Jana murmurs. Rhydian's ears ring, though the numbness covers him. Rhydian stumbles backwards, words becoming a blur, as horror washes over him, scuttling through is veins.

"What, you know, what -what about her?"

"She's gone, to save Bryn." Jana whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"When?" Rhydian orders.

"About an hour ago, I'm sorry Rhydian." Apologizes Jana tentatively.

"Which way?"

"North west. Rhydian -" Jana moans. But Rhydian pushes past her furiously.

"Get out of my way, all of you. If any thing happens, to, if she... You are all to blame!" Rhydian vociferates before darting off, sniffing out any signs of his Alpha.

"See, I told you - I should of not said it, I can't do it anymore." Jana shout, gaining more attention from the 'loyal but not so loyal to Jana' pack.

"That's not true, you are surrounded by guilt and pressure that's all." Tom assures, standing up and putting his arm around Jana comfortingly.

"Still it's all my fault!" Jana stutters. Attempting to look strong whilst a crowd forms around them. Including Dan and Emma. Jana looks away discreetly.

"What's all your fault, because if you have caused more trouble for this pack then there will be trouble for you." Emma threatens. Jana remains silent, as Shannon courageously stands straight like an ruler, and marches next to her best fickle friends.

"Don't worry, just that Maddy has gone to save Bryn, that all." Shannon reveals. Harsh whispering spreads across the pack like germs.

"What, where has she gone?" Dan shouts.

"To that other dudes territory." Tom replies, the sun glimmering in his eyes, painfully.

"You just them let them leave?" shrieks one wolfblood.

"Yeah, they will put their lives in danger, but you want to sit here waiting for them to come back?" Roars another.

"Worthless."

"Tame." Aran hollers.

"ENOUGH! Jana is trying to make the right decisions, here to protect you all, she is learning so give her some credit! I respect the leader of this pack and trust her with my life, so do the same thing. Jana was born to rule, so let her learn." Alric coldly booms, his eyes gleaming yellow.

"No, we have given her enough - oh don't worry cub, it's all forgotten now. Alric, Jana was born to rule, she was given years to practice, whats is a leader when she doesn't put her pack first, and doesn't learn from her mistakes. I don't think anyone else trusts Jana with their lives either, look where it got us." Aran spits, growling. Turning towards Jana's beloved father.

"That's not true. Jana has brought this pack together -take it back." Alirc blusters

"No. It was Maddy who has sorted out everything, the arrangements, the food, Jana has just helped, she will always be a beeta, whether you like it or not." Aran laughs rancorously.

"Shut up! Or I'll personally use you as a toothbrush, and you don't want to know where the other end of you would be going!" Alirc says, Emma and Dan let out strangled laughs, tickled by Alrics lame threaten.

"No, you can't because you aren't the Alpha anymore, and you would be sent on trial, we all know what happened to the last person who went on one of those, and he had ruined your legacy of the highest position of the pack." Menir rebukes.

"Dad no! Maddy, she's my friend - they were part of your pack -please.." implores Jana.

"OK, but I guess I have wasted - time!" Alirc gravely cries.

"What?" Dan asks.

"Oh no, hurry we must leave." Alirc says to Emma and Daniel.

"Do you know where they are?" Emma asks maturely.

"Yes, we need to go or they will be in dreadful danger." Alric hisses.

(Meanwhile)

Rhydian pants heavily, after going as quickly as possible to tracking down Maddy's scent. The trail of Maddy leads him to an massive dank dark cave. The DRIP DRIP DRIPPING of rain water, sends a shiver down Rhydian's crooked spinal cord, as he gingerly treads forwards, the smell of animal's blood causing Rhydian to become slightly light headed. Rhydian sniffs the air (reluctantly of course) once again, to smell the scent of a wild wolfblood, lurking in he shadows. Though Rhydian knows it's not Maddy. Never his Maddy. Faint echo's of yelping rebound off the jagged cave walls, the voice of a wolf. Not just an ordinary wolf, but a wolfblood wolf! Rhydian howls, and sprints off, his heart beating rapidly.

Rhydian arrives in a matter of seconds to witness a medium sized wolf, getting thrown across the room, as three large white wolves circle 'it'. Maddy. Rhydian frowns, before feeling the surge of the wolf rush through his veins, soon Rhydian transforms, deeply vexed. Maddy charges at the enemy outrageously. Rhydian barks with fear, as he notices the gash on Maddy's arm, has suddenly got bigger. Rhydian also leaps on the wolves, clawing at their muscular bodies, one of the wolves backs down, whimpering like a lost puppy before dashing off to the opposite direction. Rhydian turns his gaze to Maddy, who has already floored one wolf, as the biggest and most 'fearsome' of all the wolves Rhydian has ever seen, pounce on her. Rhydian snarls and tries to hurt him, but the snow white wolf kicks him away as Maddy bites at the wolf's (not Rhydian's) neck, drawling the thick blood in seconds. The wolf retreats, yapping in a satisfied way, concealing itself in the thick shadows. Rhydian and Maddy morph back into their human selves swiftly. Rhydian crawls next to his Alpha who is lying on the ground in agony. Clenching some sort of plant. Rhydian holds Maddy gently as she smiles peacefully.

"You beat the Alpha of that pack Mads." Rhydian speaks, in an undertone. Maddy laughs weakly, mud smeared across her ghostly ghastly face.

"Well, I don't want to boast..."

"Helps coming soon. It will be OK." Rhydian mumbles. Smiling lovingly as Maddy Smith.

"I'll be OK, just me arm, and leg and ribs are in complete pain. Not much." Maddy scoffs weakly. Rhydian laughs wholeheartedly.

"Did I cause trouble Rhydian, no matter how much the pack might think Jana is a pain, I don't want to take her place, unless I have to." Maddy utters.

"Hey, you didn't trust me, Bryn will get better hopefully, and so will you. But I am not sure Jana will be the leader of the pack soon."

"Come on Mads, talk to me, don't close your eyes."

"Ah." Maddy shuts her drowsy eyes, pain covering her, as she floats off into a storm of darkness. Rhydian kisses Maddy on the forehead, as he waits, for the help.

Ten minutes later, the perturbed Dan and Emma arrive, their muscles becoming extremely tense. Rhydian lets out a relieved noise, as they come to Maddy's aid. Dan squeezes Rhydian's shoulder (left to be precise) in a comforting manner. As they leave solemnly, fretfully and painfully. Needing to get Maddy to the pack healers as quickly as possible.

"You did good Rhydian, you did good." Dan compliments, Rhydian shakes his head knowledgeably, as the acid like rain (pH - 5) pelts down on the like bullets.

_A/N: If anyone has read my other stories - I just want to say, I have nothing against Maddy, and I don't know why I keep putting her in a near death situation. Thank you for reading, please review, any ideas or comments would be appreciated very very well ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian clenches Maddy's hand, tighter than he had ever done before, getting a sense of da ja vu. Three days have past, and still Maddy lie unconscious. Rhydian's hope clings onto him, as each minute becomes excruciating slow. Rhydian hears a soft groan, he looks down to see Maddy's eyes half open, as the colour gushes back into her cheeks. Maddy looks at Rhydian, smiling slightly, as she tries to sit up. Rhydian stops her though.

"Maddy, you need to rest. The pack healers said, you have crushed some of your ribs." Rhydian explains.

"I'm starting to feel like Liam here." Maddy replies. Shannon, Tom and Jana walk into Maddy's old cave, grinning broadly.

"Mads! How are you?" Tom exclaims, all of them sitting beside Rhydian.

"Well, I'm OK, a few bones chipped here and there, nothing much!" Maddy chirps. Jana sighs.

"Phew, I thought you were going to die!" Jana heaves.

"Yeah, the doc said you would never pull through -glad your OK now." Tom says casually.

"No you idiots, does it look like I'm fine!" Maddy shouts. Rhydian starts laughing loudly, staring at Tom, Shannon and Jana who have seemed to go a bit red.

"Sorry.." Shannon mutters. Maddy smiles, relishing her happiness. Emma and Dan come in beaming with joy.

"Mam, Dad!" Maddy cries (not actually tears).

They all hug, laughing, chatting and the hours pass like a 40 mph car as more and more wolfbloods come, greatly relieved to know Maddy is , Rhydian's anger tugs at him, it feeds off him, his resent becoming greater and greater. Maddy looks at him fretfully, and using her powers of being Alpha like, they all leave (the wolfbloods, and two humans) one by one... Until there is only Maddy and Rhydian. But, a small cough comes from the entrance of the cave, Maddy raises her eye brows, as a dark haired olive skinned wolfblood comes in, her rags stained with blood.

"Mandy! Long time no see then!" Rhydian cries.

"What? I can see you? Anyway, Mads I need to tell you something important." Mandy confesses

"Carry on.."

"Whitewoods dead, I hunted her down, killed her, you can go home!" The 15 year old wolfblood squeals. Maddy and Rhydian look at each other, startled.

"What? Dead, like proper dead, so no more ahhhh!" Rhydian jests. Mandy enthusiastically nods her head, grinning with no remorse. Maddy remains silent.

"Well Maddy?" Rhydian asks ruthlessly.

"Don't you lot have any sympathy?" Maddy demands angrily.

"No! She wanted to use you as her guinea pig! You can come home now!" Rhydian diabolically replies.

"I thought you wanted it over, you wanted to come home?" Mandy ferally questions, moaning slightly.

"I do!" Maddy barks. Maddy grumbles and storms off.

"Tuh! Mandy has save your wolf bacon, be grateful!" Rhydian snarls.

"I am!" Maddy snaps.

"So what's your problem then!"

"OK, what's wrong Rhydian. You've been grumpy all day!"

"No I haven't, just drop it Maddy!" Rhydian snaps. Maddy's eyes turn yellow, but she keep control.

"No I won't." Rhydian looks at her with anger, but he manages to control it.

"Fine, fine! You don't get it Maddy, everything that has happened with my family, has pulled us together, but the Vaughn's, they want to adopt me. I don't know what to do, because Mum will say no, and I don't know either, they think that they know me, but they don't -I will just be lying to them, and it's not fair on them but there is no way I'm telling them I am a wolfblood -after being put in foster care for years, I can't trust humans, I'll never trust humans, it's my instinct and that's not fair either." Rhydian grumbles.

"Right, Rhydian don't tell the Vaughn's, they love your human, not your wolf, and I know that you want them to know who you really are, but you can get closer to them through adoption, and slowly start to trust them."

"I guess so, sometimes it can get tough, especially when they want to get me adopted, it doesn't feel right." Squawks Rhydian.

"You just got to be strong OK?" Maddy requests.

"OK." Rhydian murmurs, smiling faintly.

"What's up now." Maddy accuses.

"Just when you said you have a plan, I thought it was going to be safe and easy, not trying to get yourself killed in the process, anything could of happened to you Mads. You didn't even tell me!" Maddy's eyes return back to normal.

"Well yeah, if I had told you I knew you wouldn't of let me!" Maddy retaliates, anger increasing in her sore scaly throat.

"Why do you think that? Huh Maddy? Because you are putting everyone under strain, these last few days have been horrible,, for your parents, Shan, Tom, Jana -me. The pack have been working really hard to make sure you would pull through, it's like you don't even care." Rhydian remarks.

"How could you even say that? I didn't want Bryn dead, because he is like a brother to me, because I couldn't bare to see Ceri fall apart, because Bryn is only 12! And you say that I don't care? I wasn't thinking about me, or how great I will look so I can become Alpha and take Jana's place." Maddy screams.

"That's not true!"

"Really now? 'It's the pack have been working really hard to make sure i pull through' - I take it, it isn't a few people. I didn't mean to nearly get myself killed either." Maddy glares at Rhydian with disgust.

"Maybe, just next time Maddy- think about the consequences before taking action." Suggests Rhydian.

"I did, and I chose Bryn instead of myself, if you have got a problem with that then you really don't know the meaning of being in a pack."

"Well I do,you made a stupid decision, and I care about you as well, cause I am part of your pack, or did you forget about that one too?" Rhydian callously insults, Maddy gulps with resent.

"No I didn't, but I thought Bryn was more important at that time that's all!"

"You thought wrong, you can't just go around acting like the hero all the time, sometimes you got to look after yourself too."

"You think I was acting like the hero now? That's it! Why don't I show people how I nearly died, and then they can take pictures of me, whilst I give them me autograph and speak to the innocent vulnerable public, and oh people can chant my name and make a parade for me! I will be famous in the wolfblood world, that's all I ever wanted." quips Maddy.

"Shut up Mads." though Maddy ignores Rhydian.

"Oh no but I will put people under a lot of strain because I wanted to save those innocent people, one of them is Bryn, your brother. It that what you want Rhydian? Because I don't!."

"Yeah well, he is my brother - you don't have to do everything."

"Wait, are you saying that you wanted to rescue Bryn and get all the attention, is that it?"

"Well it might be nice to look after my own brother, instead of someone doing it for me, and be with someone who is always looking over my shoulder, because you don't think I am capable to make a plan!"

"Well I can't help it if I care."

"I can't help it if someone I love is getting kicked around a cave, and doesn't even care -and want to act like nothing's happened." Assumes Rhydian bitterly.

"That's not true, I didn't want you getting hurt that's all."

"What, and you think I want you getting hurt? Maddy I don't want you hurt, but still you don't listen to your own advice when you tell me to be safe! Look what happened this time and I think it will kill me if you get hurt when you don't care about the future, so just listen to yourself instead of telling me."

"When I watch people dying, and that person is good to me, I start to make a plan, and at that point I don't care." Maddy points out.

"See, there you are again! Acting like it's your responsibility to do everything! Well I hope you become a good leader to this pack, because Jana has been kicked out. WE -your old pack are going to leave soon, Jana, and all. Good luck with the wild pact, because the whole Alpha thing has gone to your head, it really has. And another thing is I can't face it, knowing that you don't care about yourself, because I will always think if you risk your life, you will be the one dying."

"Always?" Maddy asks coldly. Rhydian stands and glances at Maddy infuriatingly.

"Everything that is your fault like when this happens, you take someones pain away, give it to someone else -and it's always me." the male wolfblood furiously marches off, leaving Maddy to ponder what just happened...

_A/N: Yeah I felt a little bit mean writing this chapter,( I am do some evil laughing here) but where's the fun in keeping it all happy? Thanks for reading :D_


	5. Chapter 5

"I mean she treats us like a joke! Like she doesn't care about us, and just thinks of all the problems in her life. Like she has to take all the responsibility of everything, and we are her cubs." Rhydian rants, pacing up and down Jana's cave, well away from Maddy.

"Bryn was ill, she, I mean Maddy didn't want to lose both of you. So she wouldn't have told you!" Shannon justifies.

"Well I am sick of always being left out of things, especially when it involves my little brother and my Alpha. I thought me and Maddy did everything together, then she gets herself nearly killed. What's more -it was stupid, reckless and causes more problems." Rhydian shouts, not believing any of it.

"What problems?" Tom exclaims.

"A wedge between me and my Alpha Tom that's what!" Rhydian grunts.

"Alphas?" Jana questions, humour in her voice. Rhydian abruptly halts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhydian challenges.

"Jana just meant that after everything you've been through you are just going to let this ruin you?" Tom butts in tired of this pointless conversation.

"Well Jana?" Rhydian growls slightly challenging her remarks. Jana stands, looking careless.

"Well Rhydian. How you have talked about Maddy, it doesn't sound like you are Alphas anymore, sounds like you've what is it that humans say 'stopped going out'." Jana raises one eyebrow. Rhydian huffs, blue veins scampering up his hands.

"We have not broken up!" Rhydian states firmly, but there is an edge of doubt in his voice.

"So why aren't you with her now?" Shannon says heaving, and on the verge of giving up, looking rather serious too!

"Yeah, Maddy is lying on a stone, in pain with no one with her to keep her company." Tom adds.

"The Smiths." Rhydian fires.

"Dan has gone hunting, Emma is doing the washing with Ceri." Jana shoots.

"No one at all, all alone, cold, hungry.." Shannon adds, using the guilt-trip to have a 'lasting effect'.

"Maddy isn't in that much pain surely!" Rhydian scoffs, feeling guilt nestle in his stomach.

"All the medicine was used for Bryn you idiot!" Jana says.

"Some Alpha you are.." Tom mutters, mustering up all his strength to not laugh.

"I am still her Alpha -I didn't know..." Rhydian justifies, but the disapproved tutting increases.

"Know what? That Maddy just got attacked and she would heal in a couple of days?" Tom argues.

"I didn't know Maddy was in pain OK!" Rhydian shots, kicking the stone in misery.

"No, because you were too busy going on about how rubbish Maddy is!" Jana howls, very aggravated.

"I've messed up. Really messed up." Rhydian sighs, crumpling to the ground in defeat. Jana sits next to her best friend.

"Yes you really have." Jana bluntly puts it. Rhydian slowly turns to face her, frowning terribly.

"What? Have I got something on my face or something? What?" Jana asks, bewildered.

"Aren't you meant to be supportive here?" Rhydian says. Jana shrugs mildly.

"Well Maddy always says -be honest, so I do."

"Yeah and she's good at being honest and supportive too."Tom backs up, wrapping his arms around Jana's shoulder from behind. Jana laughs as Tom kisses her lips affectionately. Rhydian and Shannon gasp at their best friend astonished!

"Whoa, steady on you two!" Shannon laughs.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rhydian beseeches.

"Well me and Tom are Alphas." Jana confesses.

"Yep we can definitely see that one .When were you going to tell us?" Shannon nags.

"Er, ooh, um - how about now!" Tom grins madly. As he sits next to Jana (RIGHT to be precise!), entwining his fingers into Jana's, as their perfect moment is soon wrecked by Rhydian chucking a blanket at them.

(meanwhile)

Maddy gradually twists her vulnerable body round, pain hitting her like electric bolts, piercing into her eye balls. Maddy tries to stand, but soon is unsuccessful, as her obstinate legs turn to jelly. Ceri rushes to Maddy's aid, and supports her by holding Maddy's arm firmly.

"Thanks." Maddy winces.

"It's nothing really. Bryn!" Ceri beckons.

Swiftly Bryn darts to his mother, only bruises covering his face, as he holds some wooden crutches. Bryn bashfully grins and passes them to Maddy, before gently hugging Maddy. Maddy balances herself, patting Bryn on the back, acknowledging it was worth it. Bryn steps back, and Maddy observes Bryn has become more scrawny and weaker, but is immaculately clean.

"Thanks Bryn." Maddy gratefully says.

"No problem Maddy, I should be the one saying thank you, you saved my life. So I use my talent to make you some, crutches."

"How are you feeling?" Maddy asks, deeply concerned.

"Fine, I guess, Mum says I'll get better, what about you -they have run out of supplies I hear."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. You look like you could do with some meat. Can I ?" Maddy looks at Ceri and she nods her head, Bryn and Maddy slowly leave the narrow cave. Maddy staggering along, as Bryn smirks bemused.

"Maddy, have I made tension between you and Rhydian?" Bryn asks solemnly.

"No, just your brother and I, have different opinions -we're fine. I think." Maddy's forehead creases up, what is she meant to believe anymore?

"If I was you, I would be thinking that you can't do right for wrong." Bryn straightforwardly mutters.

"Yeah, well that's one of the things we're thinking, I wasn't going to let you die, and none else was doing anything, but that's a really bad thing to do from me pack."

"Are they angry at you?"

"Sort of, it's complicated."

"Maddy, I'm not a cub."

"I know."

"So what did your 'old' pack say?"

"They don't want me anymore, I might as well leave cause I can't stay here." Maddy concocts, people don't need Maddy in their lives any more -a fresh start will be great for Madeline, won't it?

"I know what you mean, this pack loves you, but it isn't your real pack, and your real pack doesn't want you."

"I suppose live ain't fair, I'm just a wounded wolfblood, can't go anyway."

"why don't you leave to go to wales instead?" Bryn suggests.

"Where in wales though?"

"Well, it was where me and Mum stayed before we went and stayed in Alrics pack, up North in wales, the next territory. But you have to go through Stoneybridge. They are open to all wild wolfbloods, good or bad. Until you are ready to start your own pack."

"What about tame wolfbloods?"

"All wolfbloods who are wild think the same thing, you will never change our understanding of the tame world Maddy." Bryn snaps.

"Suit yourself."Maddy mumbles.

"Are you sure you want to leave, you still love Rhydian right?" Maddy looks at Bryn gravely. Maddy closes her eyes, and feels the wind against her cheeks, the droplets of the rain melting into hr skin, as she looses herself in to her ancient primal sense -eolas.

_Rhydian,Shannon, Tom and Jana and Mandy laugh in Jana's cave, cheering and roaring pleasantly. Talking about normal things, actually smiling for once. The first time for ages. No mention of Maddy at all. So she focuses on her parents, with sheepish looks brimming on their clouded faces, as they set about their chores, drained emotionally." _Maddy's eyes snap open, as Ceri and Bryn gaze at her in awe.

"See, she was looking a bit light-headed that's all Mum." Bryn hisses.

"What's wrong?" Maddy mutters, looking away.

"Maddy you were using Eolas for two hours, you can't use it for too long or it sucks the life out of you - literally." Ceri scornfully says.

"So, what's the point anyway. I have no energy, it may as well take away all the strength I have."

"Well you are a foolish girl, it can knock you out unconscious, even when you aren't near pylons. or electrical things." Ceri lectures.

"Whatever." Maddy grouses.

"Maddy where are you going?" Ceri calls, as the female wolfblood trudges on, the rain becoming heavier each step.

"Home."

(Meanwhile)

The Stoneybridge crew (excluding Mandy cause she's wild and has never been to Bernie's) stop talking as darkness descends, 'the fog clearly becoming thicker '(mysterious developments..). Shannon rummages around in her bag, to turn on a torch for her and Tom as silence conceals them, and the atmosphere becomes dreadfully quiet.

"Do you think I should talk to Maddy tomorrow?" Rhydian whispers to Shannon, who is staring to eat a can of beans, or 'wolfing it down' as everyone else should say.

"Yeah, it gives you time to cool off and Maddy too." Rhydian looks down, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"But what if Maddy needs me right now? She could be in pain right now, what if she hates me and doesn't forgive me?"

"It will be fine Rhydian. Trust the Shannonmister." Shannon encouragingly.

"Yeah but what if it isn't, there were some stuff I said, that I shouldn't of said, and half of what I said I didn't mean. Maddy acts all wolf like and mature on the outside, but inside she is just a big cub, She's my big cub." Rhydian wails.

"If she loves you then she will forgive you right? Or you can work things out, I know Maddy, and she doesn't give up on the things she loves -anyway I have known you two were meant to be for a years, there is no way you are getting out of this relationship!" Shannon confirms. Rhydian laughs.

"What I'm trapped for life, with only Maddy beside me?"

"Rhydian, I need to speak to you -" Mandy begins.

"NO!" Jana screeches,her eyes glowing yellow.

"Arrh I am so telling Dad!" Mandy retorts.

"Tell him all you like!" Jana growls.

"Fine, but he'll back me up, just like he did when you stole me piece of meat!" Mandy argues.

"Shut up! At least I am aloud to be with Tom - unlike you and Phelan!"

Rhydian and Shannon turn their attention back to their conversation, very awkwardly.

"Oh yes, so you are going to work it out!" the two best friends giggle away, nearly feeling like it's the old times.

"Uh, what's the point of sorting it out with Maddy she's made up her mind! Because -" Mandy rumbles.

"OUT!" Rhydian and Jana roar. Mandy shoots them a painstaking glare before running off.

"She is such an annoying fake sister sometimes." Jana states frankly.

"What she is your step sister then?" Tom asks intrigued.

"What? Mandy is not a step! Tom, at times you can be a right idiot!" Jana murmurs before laying next to Tom, as the cave falls silent...

The next day hit the wild pack like a hurricane, as the sun glistens o the flowing lake. Rhydian's work becomes blurred, as a vicious hand shakes him vigorously.

"Bryn!" Rhydian whines, wanting five more minutes on the icy ground.

"No brother, it's important!"

"Say wake up lover boy, you massive dipstick the wolves are coming out to play!" Tom whispers to Bryn.

"Right wake up lover boy, you massive dipstick, the wolves are coming out to play!" Bryn urgently mimics. Rhydian sits up quickly, blushing slightly.

"Yes Bryn, what do you want?" Rhydian says in a raspy voice.

"I don't want anything, I want to speak to you." Bryn blatantly points out.

"Just get on with what you want to say!" Rhydian shouts.

"It's Maddy, she's left, at dusk yesterday, said she was going home. I told Mandy, and she wouldn't let me come in though, but she said she would tell you straightaway." Bryn says, breathing heavily. Rhydian freezes, his heart shattering into thousands of piercing shards, picking at his love.

"I've lost her - not again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rhydian crouches down rapidly, and connects with eolas, Maddy buzzing through his head.

_Maddy hops through the woods, smiling to herself, a couple miles away from them all._ Rhydian zones, taking time to process where Maddy Smith is actually going. Rhydian stands, breathing sharply.

"Right you lot can make your way back to Stoneybridge, Jana and your family can leave to live in the caravan, Dan and Emma will live in the Smith's house again. Got it?" Rhydian commands, everyone nods their heads comprehending. Rhydian turn to Bryn and Ceri who are looking a bit tearful actually..

"Bye Bryn, Mum -I love you." Rhydian says as they all embrace in a hug.

"My beautiful boy, good luck." Ceri hopes.

"Yeah Rhydian, you better get Maddy back."

"I will, I promised her."

(Meanwhile)

Maddy hops along peacefully, feeling the cool breeze tickle against her bare skin, hours have passed -all because of her injuries. Maddy quickly approaches the long winding road, awakening memories for her scattered mind. But that's what they were only, memories. Maddy closes her eyes remembering Rhydian's grumpy moods,, and how she always had to chase after him and plead with him to stay. But this time, there is no Rhydian -only Maddy Smith, per usual. Suddenly, a strong musky scent hits her nose -the one she thought she would never smell again (well maybe once or twice - if she was lucky = which in that case probably not).

"Maddy! Wait up Mads!" This time it was Rhydian's turn to plead.

"Don't worry Rhydian, I'll leave your territory!" Maddy shouts bitterly. Rhydian side steps next to her, soon blocking Maddy's way as they come face to face.

"I'm sorry Maddy, look don't go!" Rhydian begs.

"Why shouldn't I? I don't belong here, or in that pack."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really, you said it yourself -I cause too much trouble for you, where does that put me then huh?" Maddy spits, black veins painfully crawling up her arms.

"I was upset that's all Maddy -I didn't mean it!"

"You don't mean a lot of things Rhydian."

"I do! Just not what I said earlier. Please Maddy -I thought you understood, I thought you understand me, us!" Rhydian whines, desperate.

"I do - just you don't get why I wanted to save Bryn's wolf bacon that's all. I hate fighting with you, but you never listen to us! You always want to help -but I don't want you killed!" Maddy fires, shrugging, the anger softening.

"I don't want you killed either! Look come back, your family, your pack are waiting for you."

"No they are waiting for you!"

"They are waiting for both of us. Where are you going anyway!" Rhydian demands.

"The next territory, that actually accepts us for once."

"Ah Maddy, please forgive me -be our Alpha again, lead the pack, but one thing for sure is I won't let you go, not again -I promised. I love you Maddy." Rhydian confesses, in a soft but firm tone, echoing his security, certainty and love.

"I love you too."

Silence invades their personal space, Maddy looks down her forehead creasing, contemplating the choices, that one is too irresistible, the other cold, wet and dark (as Tom puts it).

"Well Maddy?" Rhydian urges after a couple of minuets of silence, as he hears he own heartbeat rattling away inside his rib cage.

"Fine -only because I know you can't be the Alpha -your too rubbish at it!" Maddy mocks, smiling slightly.

"I know! Um Mads, are we good?"

"Rhydian we were always good - just now better than good. I'm sorry too -for upsetting you."Maddy maturely murmurs, Rhydian grins and tenderly kisses Maddy on the lips.

"Come on -lets just go home, Whitewood's gone - it's over, we can live normal lives again."

"No we can't!"

"What? Why!"

"Because we have exams, that is not normal for wild wolfbloods to do!" Maddy playfully remarks, Rhydian laughs and they slowly make their way back home, neither one in front, or the other one behind - both wolfbloods just next to each other, beside each other- that's how it's always been, as one.

"I suppose."

"Though I feel bad for Jana though - she's been kicked out -that's not fair on her." Maddy grunts, both wolfbloods begin to walk again the cool breeze biting at heir faces like snarling dogs.

"I know, but what can WE do about it, what's done is done."

"Unless.." Maddy tails off, Rhydian though knows what his Alpha is going on about much to his dismay.

"No way Mads." Rhydian says disapprovingly.

"Ah come on, Rhydian it won't be forever -just until her confidence is back." Maddy pleads.

"No - she is not ruining this pack like she did with the wild pack. You are the Alpha here, not Jana . So no."

"Well Jana just needs to learn -you can't take away her birth right."

"You can't take ways ours either, yeah Jana can be the beta of this pack, but not Alpha,."

"But why Rhydian, I thought you liked Jana."

"Yeah as a friend -not some leader."

"Well I thought she was a good leader, until last full moon..." Maddy trails off, after seeing her Alpha wince a little.

"Enough is said OK." Rhydian snaps, sharing his head.

"But -"

"OK?" Rhydian firmly answers back, Maddy frowns, perplexed to why Rhydian doesn't want Jana to be the Alpha of their tamed pack.

"Whatever."

"Good -now lets get home, I'm starving."

"Rhydian you're always starving." Maddy mocks, Rhydian grins like a fool, and they carry on with their lives, their hope and happiness. Though something always happens to drive a wedge between it. It always seems to be round the corner. Always.


End file.
